1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an indicator lamp for use in systems controlling and monitoring electrical or electronic installations or equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such installations indicator lamps which can be easily connected by screws and washers to conductor wires are required for indicating circuits that are live, correct operation or the occurrence of faults.
French patent No 2 616 207 describes an economical indicator lamp comprising a plastics material body in which a lampholder is held and which is closed by a cap. The screw terminals which supply power to the lamp are in a common plane transverse to the lamp axis.